


Simple Gifts

by theguineapig3



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguineapig3/pseuds/theguineapig3
Summary: Zelos never looked forward to his birthday. It was nothing but a painful reminder of how many people claimed to care for him, yet didn’t. He had no idea what it meant to spend the day with someone who genuinely and truly loved him… until now.
Relationships: Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmas/gifts).



> Merry Christmas from your Zelloyd Secret Santa! I had so much fun working on this project, I hope you enjoy!

Morning sunlight streamed through the little window, shining a sliver of light against the foot of the bed. Zelos opened his eyes leisurely, taking in the sound of the birds outside and the slight breeze causing the tree branches to tap against the roof. It was so different from the deafening silence of the manor in Meltokio, something he’d happily gotten used to since coming to Iselia with Lloyd. _Lloyd…_

Zelos reached his arm across the bed, but was met with empty sheets and a pillow that had already grown cold. It wasn’t unusual; he’d found that Lloyd was a surprisingly early riser when he had work to focus on. But Zelos had hoped that today of all days, Lloyd might stay with him just a little longer.

“ _Happy stupid birthday to me, I guess._ ”

In a way, Zelos missed Sebastian’s birthday greetings. Sebastian was a good butler, waking Zelos at the appointed time in the morning with a professional “good morning, Sir.” On Zelos’ birthday, the greeting changed to “happy birthday, Sir,” and it was the most genuine birthday greeting that Zelos could hope to receive all day. That and the obligatory letter from his sister, which usually read something along the lines of “congratulations on surviving another year” as if she hadn’t fully expected him to do so and was pleasantly surprised. All the other letters that came in were far nicer… and far less genuine. They were all from people hoping to cozy up to the Chosen, thinking he didn’t know how to recognize hollow flattery. 

Sometimes he wished he didn’t. 

Zelos fell back against his pillow, closing his eyes and heaving a long, slow breath. Knowing Lloyd, he’d probably just forgotten which day was Zelos’ birthday. It was a relief, in a way, knowing for sure that the day wouldn’t be made into a big deal. But there was also a disappointment in it, Zelos having imagined that, perhaps, this year would be different-

The sound of footsteps on the creaky staircase caught Zelos’ attention. The footsteps were Lloyd’s, that much he could tell from the gait and sound of the creaking boards underfoot. But Lloyd usually rushed up the steps, and this time he was walking slowly. It worried Zelos for a moment, until the smell of hot pancakes wafted his way and he heard Lloyd call out his name as he reached the top of the staircase.

“ _Zelos-! Good morning!_ ”

Zelos sat up, watching as Lloyd steadied himself at the landing, balancing a tray in both hands. Pancakes were piled high on a plate, covered in syrup and fresh berries, and the sight sent a realization through Zelos’ mind. Lloyd never did this, at least on normal days. He’d brought Zelos breakfast in bed only once before, on Valentine’s day when he was trying to be romantic. It was the sign of a special occasion, Lloyd’s way of showing he cared. So this could only mean…

“Good morning indeed, Hunny,” Zelos answered with an incredulous laugh. “What’s all this about?”

Lloyd stared for a moment. “What’s this-? What do you _mean,_ what's this for?! It's your birthday! You didn't forget, did you?”

No, Zelos didn't forget. But he wanted to hear Lloyd say it. Part of him was still unwilling to believe, no matter how dedicated Lloyd had always been to him, that there was someone out there who was genuinely happy to celebrate his birthday.

“Forget the Great Zelos’ birthday? Never!” Zelos answered, propping himself up higher. “It's just different, not to have all the fanfare I usually get. People in Tethe'alla used to go overboard for the Chosen’s birthday, y’know?”

A blush passed over Lloyd’s cheeks as he looked over the tray again. 

“Oh, uh. I suppose this is a little. Um. Underwhelming.”

“No! Oh, god, no!” Zelos reached out and placed his hands over Lloyd’s before he could back away. “Are you kidding? A delicious meal cooked for me with love by my number-one hunny?” He winked up at Lloyd. “This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten.”

“This? For real? This isn't even your present.” It was Lloyd’s turn to laugh, and Zelos smiled up at him. He leaned closer, moving one hand to place against Lloyd’s cheek as he kissed the tip of Lloyd’s nose.

“No. _This_ is.”

That sent another blush over Lloyd’s cheeks, and he set the tray down on Zelos’ lap. “If you finish all your breakfast, I’ll give you a peek at your gift early.”

“Early?” Zelos tilted his head. “It’s already my birthday.”

“Yeah, but you have to wait to open your gifts at the party.”

“There’s a _party?”_

Lloyd jumped to his feet, slapping his hands over his mouth. “Oh! Geez! Um, can you… act surprised this afternoon when Colette and Sheena and Genis and Raine show up? I told them it was gonna be a surprise party.”

“You-?” Zelos began, his shoulders relaxing. “You invited everybody? And they’re all coming? Sheena never used to remember my birthday.”

“Well, Sheena’s going to remember it this year. We all are.”

Zelos wanted to say something, anything, but he was tongue-tied. He figured he ought to go ahead and eat the meal Lloyd had prepared for him before it got cold. Maybe it would help him think of what to say. 

Lloyd didn’t say anything, just watching Zelos the whole time. His expression was soft, almost reverent, and it made Zelos feel at ease. This wasn’t the look of someone watching a celebrity or idol that they admired. This was the look of someone staring at a person they loved, deeply and truly _loved_ , more than anything else in the world.

Zelos eventually reached the last bite, mopping up the syrup at the bottom of the plate with the sliver of pancake that was left. He savored it before swallowing it down, grinning at Lloyd.

“You’ve been staring for a while, hunny. Am I just that interesting?”

“I was just thinking,” Lloyd answered, his voice low, “you’re really cute.”

“Cute? Who’s cute? I’m downright beautiful!” Zelos reached out to give Lloyd a playful punch on the shoulder, but Lloyd intercepted his arm, taking his wrist and raising the back of Zelos’ hand to his lips instead.

“You are. _So_ beautiful. Happy birthday, Zelos.”

The look in Lloyd’s eyes made Zelos wonder how any physical gift could ever make him happier than he felt right now.

Happy birthday, indeed.


End file.
